Double A: Cause It's That Complicated
by CrossGeneration
Summary: The new wave of Japanese student immigrants have just arrived. Student Body Council President Rinko and red-haired, perfect swimmer Rin seem perfect for each other. They soon become the most popular couple at AA, but is everything as it seems? Everybody knows love is hard to achieve, but would life make an exception for them? (Story will be of recordings and conversations) E.B.out
1. Chapter 1

Messaging System

Members: hail_hydra_mothershipper & Queen_himedere2622

Time start: 04:38:58 PM

hail_hydra_mothershipper: The new wave of people was quite a lot of yellow, like a bunch of lemons...

Queen_himedere2622: only u would think of that

hail_hydra_mothershipper: haha, no

hail_hydra_mothershipper: but seriously

Queen_himedere2622: yea yea u serious

hail_hydra_mothershipper: my ff

Queen_himedere2622: except that

hail_hydra_mothershipper: rite...

Queen_himedere2622: there were a couple cute guys tho, not entirely bad

hail_hydra_mothershipper: uh huh, that's only because we spent time in America where the facial qualities are horrible

hail_hydra_mothershipper: and obesity is the number one problem

hail_hydra_mothershipper: and there are no guys worth datin

hail_hydra_mothershipper: and the only thing rite with this country is the chocolate and books

Queen_himedere2622: stop

hail_hydra_mothershipper: but even then

Queen_himedere2622: spamming

hail_hydra_mothershipper: there's jkrowling and bbc and better fandom stuff

hail_hydra_mothershipper: that's why ficitonal guys r the besy

Queen-himedere2622: me

hail_hydra_mothershipper: besr

hail_hydra_mothershipper: bedt

Queen_himedere2622: STOP

hail_hydra_mothershipper: BESY

hail_hydra_mothershipper: JFK DLU842YOHOJRJQ0U548 IGGJ KR

Queen_himedere2622: STAPH

hail_hydra_mothershipper: BEST

hail_hydra_mothershipper: FINALLY

Queen_himedere2622: anyways there are a couple guys, and i might make you blind date ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

hail_hydra_mothershipper: u look like u ate something sour

Queen_himedere2622: U BLIND DATE WITH GUY

hail_hydra_mothershipper: WILL NOT

Queen_himedere2622: I WILL

hail_hydra_mothershipper: I WILL DISOWN U

Queen_himedere2622: u never owned me in the first place... =.=

hail_hydra_mothershipper: i could file in a pet paper

hail_hydra_mothershipper: Name: Rinko Type: Teacup dog Personality: Aggressive, domineering and tendencies to believe it can overpower German Shepherd-sized dogs.

Queen_himedere2622: I'm not that small. At least make me a mini schnauzer

hail_hydra_mothershipper: fine

hail_hydra_mothershipper: can i turn in the papers?

[a pause]

hail_hydra_mothershipper: r u objecting my rights to u now?

[another pause]

hail_hydra_mothershipper: hello?

hail_hydra_mothershipper: is the world coming to an end?

[pause]

hail_hydra_mothershipper: r u dead?

hail_hydra_mothershipper: is that a cute japanese guy down the street?

Queen_himedere2622: Sorry, I was checking the names of the newly arrived transfer students. They seem to excel in one skill each, something special about each of them.

hail_hydra_mothershipper: lol u responded only to my last txt

Queen_himedere2622: =.=

hail_hydra_mothershipper: =^u^=

Queen_himedere2622: I hate that face

hail_hydra_mothershipper: i no

Queen_himedere2622: I'm going to meet all of them tomorrow. wanna come?

hail_hydra_mothershipper: is there going to be social interaction?

Queen_himedere2622: not really

Queen_himedere2622: just a little introduction about this school

Queen_himedere2622: sometimes i hate being prez

hail_hydra_mothershipper: id pity u

Queen_himedere2622: I DONT NEED UR PITY MORTAL

hail_hydra_mothershipper: ...but that's the reason why i dont

hail_hydra_mothershipper: ill come

Queen_himedere2622: Awesome, so noon, in front of GHA for the blind date?

hail_hydra_mothershipper: -.-

hail_hydra_mothershipper: f*** u


	2. Chapter 2

Messaging System

Members: 0san0not0chan & thug+seme

Time start: 04:21:27 PM 

Thug+seme: this school is pretty cool

Thug+seme: how do you like it?

Thug+seme: haru-san?

Thug+seme: haru-chan?

0san0not0chan: It's okay.

0san0not0chan: And don't call me Haru-chan.

Thug+seme: y do you cap everything...

0san0not0chan: It's what I learned in school. Are you telling me to fail class?

Thug+seme: IM NOT A TEACHER

0san0not0chan: I was aware.

Thug+seme: forget ur grammer 4 1ce like noones gunna read the txts

0san0not0chan: Your grammar is amazing. As is your spelling. I went to your elementary

and middle school, so where have you learned it like that?

Thug+seme: HARUCHAN

0san0not0chan: Nevermind. I take that back. You didn't learn anything.

0san0not0chan: And don't call me that.

[._Mako_. joins group]

._Mako_.: How do u like the school?

Thug+seme: NOT U 2

._Mako_.: Wat?

Thug+seme: I WILL CURSE U 2 GET A GF

0san0not0chan: What's a gf?

._Mako_.: A girlfriend? Tats not 2 bad...

0san0not0chan: Oh.

._Mako_.: Just depends who it is :)

Thug+seme: tats soooo last yr

0san0not0chan: Why are you so gay?

._Mako_.: Tats so gay.

Thug+seme: gee thnx, i thought i had friends

._Mako_.: We r friends. Just...

0san0not0chan: Well you thought wrong.

._Mako_.: Haru, you should get a gf

._Mako_.: We have to get u a gf

._Mako_.: A gf

Thug+seme: ooooooh

0san0not0chan: Why would I need one?

Thug+seme: haruchan with a gf with a g g

._Mako_.: I met a group of girls from AAYL

._Mako_.: Theyre not that bad actually

0san0not0chan: That's what you always say, Makoto.

[SharksInSuits joins group]

SharksInSuits: wat does he always say?

Thug+Seme: srry guys gotta roll

[Thug+seme leaves group]

._Mako_.: Hey, yea, me 2. See u later...

[._Mako_. Leaves group]

0san0not0chan: They're traitors, don't listen to them.

SharksInSuits: wat's wrong? Y r u capping everything

0san0not0chan: Not you too.

SharksInSuits: wat?

0san0not0chan: There's a meeting in front of the school. See you there. It's starting right now.

[0san0not0chan leaves group]

[SharksInSuits leaves group]


End file.
